


Garment Shop

by Quietserval



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietserval/pseuds/Quietserval





	Garment Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auxanges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auxanges/gifts).



**== > Suspicious figures: Lurk.**

**== > Shop bell: Ring ominously to announce-**

****

 

**== > -oh, shit, it's the mob.**

****

****

**== > Porrim: Admire your hard work**.

**== > Kankri: Admire Porrim's hard work. Among other things...**

****

 

**== > Reader: Observe the beginning of a beautiful new relationship**

****


End file.
